New Life
by Frankie Osaki
Summary: It's been three years since the war between Nephilim and Fallen Angels. Patch and Nora can finally live their love quietly.But something unexpected they will face.Fear and uncertainty will invade the heart of Nora, who will give birth to a e son of Patch. Will never have a future, the son born of the love between a Nephilim and Fallen Angel? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Those five minutes were he longest of my life.

I was sitting on the floor of the bathroom of our house. My and Patch's house.

When the timer,that I had activated and placed on the window sill,rang, I took the test immediately ...

_It can't be..._

I turned was positive. I was expecting a child. A child of Patch and mine. Patch,the person who I love with all my heart. How would he react to the news? He would have been happy? He would have asked me to have an abortion? No,he wouldn't have done. But how long our baby could live? He would live as much as Marcie? My thoughts were interrupted by the door,which was opening.

_He's here..._

I hid the pregnancy test and left the bathroom, going towards the stairs leading down to the front door. Patch and I lived in Casco Bay in a small two-story house that he had bought him after my graduation. "Here is our love nest, Angel," he said with his usual smile on his face when he took me to our new home. It was not small but not too large: 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 storage room, the kitchen and the living front there was a small driveway and a garden behind the house. The house also had two garages where the Patch and mine's car was parked there and also his motorbike."Hi Angel.I'm back home." he greeted me with a smile,which I love so much.I went to the meet him,I put my arms around his neck and drew him to me for a long and passionate had opened a small family business, our family business, and now there would be one more member."Welcome back, Patch," I said, smiling back at the end I was happy.I was happy to expect a child to was the fruit of our the fear that he couldn't survive a long was strong."Why are you so radiant today,Angel?" he said,continuing to give me light kisses on the mouth smiling against. "I'm happy."

"And why?" he smiled.

_Tell him Nora...Come on...Tell him..._

"Because...Because..."

"Because...?" he urged me

"Because...I love you."I had lacked the courage.I do not know why but I could not "Me too Angel. I love you so than my own life."

"Are you hungry?"I asked him directing me toward the kitchen.

"Yes, but not of food." He said, pulling me towards him.I smiled. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

I woke up with the Patch's face close to thinking I caressed his face.

_I have to tell him..._I thought.

"Good morning Angel." Patch said,his eyes were still closed and he started to smile.

"Good morning," I said, the end he opened his eyes and gave me a long and deepen our kiss him leaned his forehead against mine.

"Patch?". I took courage. I would have said. I did not fear anything.  
>"Hmm," he moaned as if he had been awakened from a dream that had just begun.<br>"I ... I have to tell you ... I have to tell you something ..." starts hesitant and fear began to be felt.

"You Angelo. Can you tell me everything. Don't worry. If it is a serious thing will solve it is also a time. "He said, stroking my cheek after he had warned my fear.  
>"Patch ... I ... I ... I'm pregnant." Said in one breath.<p>

**Authoress' Corner**

Hi! I'm Frankie. I'm a italian girl and I wrote this story in an other two web site. I translate it because I want person of other country can read it.I hope I have not made many mistakes. If so please review my story with my mistakes. Thank you at all. Byeeeeeee :-*

Frankie Osaki


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was expecting,there motionless, a reaction of Patch.It happened two minutes later,which seemed me to 's eyes widened and he sat on the edge of the bed with the sheet around her waist, her back to me:"Patch...It's not...It's not sure...I had...I had only a pregnancy test and...and many times are wrong, they're not so sure.".Still nothing. "I s-s-s-should go to a gynecologist to be sure and...and...and if it's so..." I began to fiddle with the sheet. "...If you don't want him...There is always...". I was seized with a hug that I did not see coming. What Patch. "Thank you Angel" he whispered in my ear. I returned her hug and started to cry. "Shhh Angel. What's up?" he asked my face in his hands by hooking his eyes, deep blacks, a bit 'worried, with mine."I-I-I-I-I was afraid o-o-o-o-of your reaction" I replied,sobbing. "I t-t-t-t-t-t-think you'd left me or t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that you didn't want the baby.".The tears flowed as nothing. "Ehi Angel,quiet,breathe..." he told me taking off some of my hair which were plastered to my face because of the tears."It'll be fine.I don't abandon you for all the reason in the world;and even less now that expecting a baby, my son, even our fruit of our love, "he said, smiling. "But you still book a visit Patch. Sometimes the tests are not as reliable. "Informed him pulling up the nose. "All right, then it will mean that we wear, we will have breakfast and I'll call out the study and will book an appointment for my angel. "he said while standing up and put on his boxers and pants smiled at me. "Go!It's time to get up!", I began to laugh in response.

After breakfast, Patch kept his word and called the office of a gynecologist. The appointment would be for this afternoon.  
>I was still sitting on the stool at our table, when suddenly I had a terrible sickness.I threw to land my stool and began to run, followed by a patch very worried, in the bathroom where I vomited the whole breakfast.<p>

atch was behind me holding my hair back and stroked my back and whispered words of I finished to trhow up everything what was left in my stomach, Patch looked at me with shining eyes and a beaming smile on his lips." Are you maybe happy that I feel bad Patch?" I asked of response laughed and said, "Oh no angel it's just that I was thinking that this is a proof that you're pregnant." It 's true, nausea is a symptom of pregnancy I thought, looking at the floor and immediately got up and met his eyes.

I started to smile and he gave me an answer to a light kiss on the forehead and whispered "I love you angel and I love our baby." "I love you too Patch" I said, smiling. "And we're not so sure of the child".

"Speak for yourself angel.I'm more than sure," he said resting his forehead against mine.  
>"We will see." I continued to smile happily at the thought of beginning a new life.<p>

**authoress' corner**

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and that I have not made many mistakes. See you soon. Please Rewies! Byeeeeee

Frankie Osaki


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on Patch! We're late, "I said yelling from the hallway waiting with my coat in hand, still looking at the clock that I had put on the wrist. "I'm coming Angel!" He said quietly down the stairs.  
>As if we were not late monstrous, I thought. "Look, I heard you," he said, smiling with his usual mischievous smile. I looked up. Sometimes I forgot that Patch and I could communicate with the thought that he could read or just mine. You could say that under the points of view as a couple we did not have any secrets. "Quiet angel, we should be there by 3.30pm and it's just the 2.20pm " he said, starting to laugh loudly. I became flushed. I looked at my watch and realized shamefully that the clock had stopped at 3:15 yesterday afternoon. "Damn Patch! My watch! He stopped again, "I said, getting redder, sparking even more laughter Patch. "Why did not you warn me!"<br>"Because you're even more beautiful when you're in a hurry," he said, putting a curl behind my ear. I did not realize that he had approached so much, I smiled and gave me a light kiss on the mouth. "Come on angel?" Asked me opening the door and making a sign with his arm to pass first.  
>"Come on," I said, putting on my coat and smiling at Patch.<p>

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock ...  
>"Ugh ...". I was tapping my foot so nervous and impatient. "Calm down it's up to us," he said Patch resting his hand on my knee, smiling. I stopped and I returned with my nervous tick. "It 's so enerva ..."<p>

"Nora Cipriano?" Heard a call from a nurse  
>"Here I am," I said, getting up and then directing me to patch together towards the study door, hand in hand. As I entered, a doctor greeted me warmly. "Nice too meet you.I am Dr. Smith. She is Nora Cipriano right? And you must be her husband."Patch and I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Smith, "I said smiling at him. "Please call me 's get the you."<br>"O-O-Okay ... Cristhian.," I said hesitantly.  
><em>What do you think?<em> I asked Patch with the mind  
><em>Very friendly ... too much for my taste<em>, he replied with a hint of jealousy.  
><em>You're not a jealous, Patch?<em> I asked teasingly  
><em>A LOTS<em>, He said.  
>I had to restrain myself with all my strength from laughing.<br>"So, Nora. Lie down on the bed as well and unbuttons his jeans and t-shirt up so that the belly is discovered. ". I did what Dr. Smith told me, under the gaze of a Patch furious that another man touch me.  
><em>Shame on me when I did not specify the sex you should have the doctor<em> told me mentally.  
>I didn't can not giggle. "What's so funny Nora?" Asked Dr. Smith. "What? Oh nothing is that I'm excited.I really want to know if the test was wrong or not." I replied, smiling.<br>" let's find out now." I looked Patch that took me by the hand. I went back to look at the doctor who meanwhile had put me on the belly a bluish gel very positioned the probe for ultrasound. The doctor smiled and turned the screen. My eyes filled with tears and I put my hand to my mouth and went back to look at Patch, who was staring at the screen with tears in his eyes and incredulous.I returned looking at the screen.  
>"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cipriano. In a few months you'll have a baby, "said Dr. Smith smiling us.<br>I began to cry for the later I heard the drops of tears on my were the Patch's tears. "Thank you angel," he said before giving me a long and tender kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting in the car staring at the ultrasound photo. I was eight weeks. This means that the child had been conceived when Patch and I walked away from the marriage of Vee and we left at that motel. Vee ..._ I've to call her !_, I thought.

"I think we should first tell your mother, right?" I told Patch.  
>"You're right ... How will she take it?" I asked.<br>"I don't know angel."  
>A few minutes later we arrived at got out of the car and in the blink of an eye, without me noticing, was on the other side and I opened the door. "Patch, what are you doing?" I asked. In the many years that we were together it never happened that I opened the car door. He smiled. "For my two angels that and more," he told me happier than ever. "Oh my god You're not going to put myself in a bubble for the next seven months,is not it?" I asked with a hint of irritation. I hated being treated like I was a piece of glass.<br>"I do not want you there ... something happens, angel" he said. I got out and walked towards the door ingresso.I opened the door and entered, followed by Patch.  
>After I put something more comfortable, my stomach began to grumble and Patch began to laugh. "Are you hungry angel," he asked smiling at me. I nodded all red. It was only half past four in the afternoon, and I wanted to eat a whole ox. "What do you want to eat?" I asked Patch. I thought about it and I realized that I had a great desire of some pickles, so I communicated to him Patch, who went to look for them in the fridge, but found nothing. "Angel, there aren't have to choose somethi ..." but he could not finish the sentence because he was interrupted by my tears. He closed the fridge and walked over to me, "What have you got angel?". He was very worried. "Listen to the case of severe pain in the belly?" Increasingly worried and asked me with a hint of panic in the eyes.I shaked head, sobbing and pulling on the sighed and later added, "And then what happens?"<br>"It ... is ... is ... is that I had a great desire to a couple of pickles," I said, sobbing louder.  
>Patch looked at me without understanding why I had cried for such a thing and frankly even I understood what was happening to me.<br>"Okay, angel. I'm going to the supermarket to buy them," he said with a crying and my eyes lit up and put my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Patch," I said squeezing harder.

It had been a few minutes that Patch had gone to fetch the pickles when someone rang the got up from the couch, where I was accommodated and went behind the door. "Who is it?" I asked hesitantly. "Taht's me, my darling," said a familiar voice. _Mom_, I thought. I opened the door and I was the beaming face of my mother. "Mom," I said smiling. "Hello darling!" She said hugging me. We entered the house and we sat in the living room on the couch. "And Patch?" I asked curiously. "He 's gone for a moment to the supermarket to buy some things. But you were not in one of your trips? "  
>"I came back first! Surprise ! "she said, laughing, and I followed her. "Nora, dear, I see a little 'pale ... are you not well?" He asked suddenly.<br>I stood motionless. I didn't want to tell her about the child without Patches, but I had to tell was always my mother, the grandmother of my baby.  
>"Look Mom ... I have to tell you something ..." I began hesitantly and fearfully.<br>"Tell me darling." She said to me, taking my hands unknowingly had begun to tremble.  
>"I ... I ..."<br>"You ...?" I urged  
>"I'm pregnant mom." Said in one breath.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I know I'm very late,but I was busy and I couldn't translate this chapter. I'm so sorry. I thank people who review my story and I thank all of you for 2,409 views! I'm so happy and I thank too : BecAngelWizardDivergentTribute,Emmajigs13,Fairy456, .Hush, IzzySousa,Supernaturalidentity,bookgirl220,raeven-love4427 and whatmathlike for following my story. I decied to upload this story in Italian and I'm working for my personal story. I thank you a lots! **

**Ps. Please reviews if I had mistakes.**

**10 Reviews: I'll update sometime this week**

**15 Reviews: I'll update within the next day or two**

**20 Reviews: I'll update the same day.**

_**Chapter 5**_

I heard the front door was opening and I thought immediately Patch.

"Angel, I went back with your pickles! Where are you?" He asked. "In the living room ..." I replied weakly. "I hope these pickles you lik ..." his sentence was interrupted by the worried look he gave me, "What happens angel?". I was sitting on the couch and I was crying, the tears flowed uninterruptedly. I wiped angrily and tried to stop crying. "Nothing ..." I said, but it did not work to allay the concern of my husband. "Please angel. Tell me what happened while I was away. "he asked again. I began to cry and sob louder trying to say what had happened. "M-M-M-M-M-My mother ..." I began, unable to stop my sobs. "Your mother? For the love of heaven angel! Calm down. Breathe. It does no good to you or to our child "Patch told me that, without my noticing, he sat on the couch next to me and he was putting a curl behind my hair. I breathed, and when I had calmed down I began to tell what had happened.

_Flashback_

"I'm pregnant mum."I said in one breath.

My mother's eyes widened. Some minutes passed that seemed like an eternity to me. "I did not understand Nora ... What did you say?". She no longer had the tone gentle and affectionate than before. "I said ..." but the sentence was interrupted by the cries of my mother. "I understood very well what you said NORA GREY !". I was puzzled by his reaction, I thought that it was happy about having a grandchild. "Mom I thought ..." I began. "What did you think EH? WHAT I'D BEEN HAPPY ?! YET A LITTLE GIRL ARE STILL A CHILD! YOU ARE TWENTY YEARS OF HOLY HEAVEN ! "

"Mom I'm not a child anymore and I'm married now. It was normal that sooner or later happen! "I said, starting to get angry too.

"BUT NOT NOW! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE MARRIED OR NOT!AND IF I HAVE TO BE HONEST, I HAVE NEVER AGREE THAT YOU HAVE MARRIED PATCH! ".

"I thought you had accepted Patch!"

"BEFORE HIM OUR LIFE WAS NORMAL AND HAPPY! HE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"HE? !?" I began to get angry even more, "He ruined everything mom ?! !? Who made me believe to be the daughter of a person when in fact I was not? Who is who conceived a daughter with a Nephilim? If YOU had not slept with Hank Millar I would not be half Nephilm and not be ... "I did not finish the sentence in time that my mother pulled me a slap.I looked up and met my mother's tearful . "Mom ..." I whispered. "Do not you see more Nora. I do not want to know more about you, much less of this child. You are no longer my daughter Nora Grey. "Having said that my mother went out the door and left me on the couch where I began to cry.

_End Flashback_

"Angel ..." Patch told me, after listening to my story. "She hates me, Patch!She hates me!She hates our baby and our family, "I said starting to cry.I took myface in my hands, which is soaked in a few seconds of my tears.

"Hey ..." he said Patch stroking my hair. "Your mother does not hate you and hate not even our was just shocked by the news and she said those things without thinking becuase she was angry," he said, continuing to stroke. "He's right Patch. I'm still a little girl, that I will be mother to our son? "I asked, looking into his eyes. "I'll be an incompetent ...". Patch took my face in his hands and said, "Hey at me" and so I did. I met his eyes deep blacks. "You'll be a wonderful mother and our boy or our girl will be happy as ever and will be healthy and live long." He continued in a rush. "I promise angel. We will be a happy family. "

"Patch?"

"Tell me angel"

"I love you to death."

"I love you too angel. And I love our little angel, "he said, smiling and resting his hand on my belly and dreamily watched. I could catch a glimpse of his impatience to hold in his arm our child.I put my hand on his and I smile at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I hope the last chapter enjoyed you and I hope there weren't a lot of mistakes! It's difficult to me translate the chapter because I speak about 5/6 languages and sometimes I do mistakes! Sorry guys! I update the chapter as soon as I could. I want to thank the guys who reviews the last chapter and say you I love you and I thank you for the support. I want to thank too Engel72,brownilocks57 and hibonne for following my story and I hope enjoyed you and will enjoy till the end. So guys enjoy you and please if i had mistakes tell me! I want to improve my english and of course the others languages I speak. And please reviews! I update the following chapter when the reviews will be 12! I love you guys! **

**( .com see my blog and if you have Tumblr follow me! Bye!)**

_Chapter 6_

* Two months after ... *

_Tonc...Tum tum ...Tunc ..._

I moan and I woke up. I looked at my watch which it was on my nightstand. 7:30 am

_Tonc...Tum tum ...Tonc ..._

Strange noises came from the kiichen.I got up slowly, I looked for my slippers and went downstairs, I went into the kitchen and I saw Patch who went back and forth to look in furniture who knows what and I saw too some pots on the stove.

"Patch? What the hell are you doing at this hour of the morning?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning. He turned and smiled at me and said, "Sorry angel. I did not want to awake you. Is that I was preparing you breakfast ... "

"At 7:30 in the morning?" I interrupted him. He had a strange face.

"And then I could not sleep ..." he said hesitantly. I had never seen so hesitant Patch, or rather say that I had never seen.

"And why not you..." I stopped and thought. Today in the late afternoon I had a visit to the gynecologist who would tell the baby's sex. "Oh." I said, realizing instantly and starting to laugh. "What's so funny angel?" He asked Patch looked like I was a poor crazy, but that does not stop the laughter. When finally I finished laughing, I began to talk. "It will be a visit as the other Patch," I said, grinning again. "I know Angel" replied Patch "Is that I'm excited to know the sex of our little baby" added coming near me. He put his hands on my little belly. "I'm so curious angel" I said looking at my belly.I stroked his hair and gave him a little kiss. "Me too Patch". Smiles.

"Hello Nora!". Dr. Smith received me warmly and this made Patch jealous. He could not stand the idea that another man could touch me.

I sat on the bed and said, "Good morning Christian.". "Are you ready?" he asked me with a smile, putting the cold gel on your stomach. "We look forward to ... Christian." Patch said with a fake smile and saying the name of the doctor with sarcasm. I grinned in my mind and Patch looked at me and shook his head. "Perfect." The doctor moves the ultrasound probe on my belly, and I saw my baby. "Look Patch!" I said, pointing at the screen. The child had grown since the last ultrasound. I wanted to cry for the joy. It did not seem real. That little dot that I saw two months ago was growing in my belly. My little bo ... _Wait! But to me it looks like a baby boy, I think it is ..._

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cipriano! You will have a baby girl! "The doctor told us with a smile.

I put a hand to my mouth. _A little girl ... We'll have a little girl !._

Patch that was hearing my thoughts smiled at me. I was very happy. I had always wanted a daughter and now my wish is coming true.

Patch and I had just returned home, I flew straight to my room, with a picture of ultrasound. I on the computer and I logged on Skype. Vee was online. I called her immediately and she answered after two rings. "THEN ! ?" asked me screaming cheeks were flushed and out of breath, a sign that she had run at the speed of light to come and answer. I laughed and got the photo. "Vee Met YOUR NIECE!" I said all beaming. "OMG! IT'S A GIRL?! !? " she began to squirm. "Oh God ! A small Nora ! I'll have to do ! I'll have to come to America to organize his baptism! Oh! And his communion and his confirmation ! And let's not forget her wedding ! " she began to fantasize and I therefore began to laugh" Calm down Vee still missing five months before she's born and you think already at her wedding? "I had tears in my eyes because of the laughter. "Maybe you're right," I said, starting to laugh, too. "And tell me how he took it Patch?"

"He can't wait she's born, but the first thing he said me was: 'I'll have to give me to do to keep the kids away from her' "I informed her trying to imitate his voice, but I could not unleashing our laughter .

"Angel ! Come on down. It is ready to eat ! "I screamed Patch from downstairs.

"I come Patch !" I shouted back. "Now I have to go Vee. I call you as soon as possible, "I said, sending them a virtual kiss. "All right, let me have news about my niece and about you of course!" She said to me by sending me a kiss in return. I unplugged and went down to the kitchen where Patch had set the table for two and prepared his delicious tachos. "Hmmm. Tachos. "I said, smiling and putting myself sitting on the stool. He did the same in response.

We started to eat. "How did it take Vee?" asked me biting into a piece of tacho. "Very started doing programs on our daughter's wedding." I said, grinning. "I do not like it at all." Patch said, looking at his plate. "What?" I asked, worried. "That my daughter got married ..." he said, frowning. At these words the morsel in my mouth choked me and I began to cough.

Patch ran to me and gave me two slaps not too strong (he was afraid of hurting me) on the back. "Hey angel everything okay?" asked worriedly. I took a sip of water and then began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. "Our daughter is not yet born and already you're jealous," I said, still laughing. After a while, he laughed too. At that time he was very happy. Vee, from when I told her I was pregnant, I called more and more often to know the state of my health. Needless to imagine how she reacted to the started jumping around the room saying, "I'll have a nephew or a niece!" so that the husband of my best friend was in the room rose to ask what all the hubbub. He too was very happy for me and Patch and congratulated us. My mother to this day has not done more to hear and this sometimes made me sad.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Someone was ringing it. "But who will be at this hour?" I asked, turning to Patch. He frowned and said, "I have not the slightest idea. Stay here. I am going to open. "I nod and look sitting on the stool while watching Patch go to the door and then open the door. I saw him open his eyes wide and I heard him say: "And what the hell are you doing here?"


End file.
